freddyknifefingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Krueger/Quotes
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is a fictional character and the primary antagonist of the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. He appears in Wes Craven's A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) as a disfigured serial killer who uses a glove armed with razors to kill his victims in their dreams, causing their deaths in the waking world as well. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street * ''his knives This... is God. * Come to Freddy. * I'll split you in two. * Nancy And now you die. * I'm your boyfriend now Nancy. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge * ''Jesse Kill for me. * Help yourself, fucker! a teen across a barbecue * You are all my children now. * Daddy can't help you now. * to kill Jesse's little sister, Angie Wake up, little girl. * Jesse's girlfriend, Lisa He can't fight me. I'm him. * Jesse You've got the body, I've got the brain. then rips the skin off the top of his head * I need you, Jesse. We got special work to do here, you and me. * There is no Jesse! I'm Jesse now! ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors * Will, you look tired. Have a seat. * I said, where's the fucking bourbon? * You should listen to your mother. * Sorry, kid. I don't believe in fairy tales. * Ahhh, what a rush! * Who gives a fuck what you think? * Yes. The souls of the children give me strength. ''sweater, raveling faces in chest * Joey, look. All the little piggies come home. * Your wish is my command. * Welcome to prime time, bitch! ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master * How's this for a wet dream? * How sweet. Fresh meet. * Elm Street's last brat. Farewell. * Why don't you reach out and cut someone? * Tell 'em Freddy sent ya. * Wanna suck face? * Well, it ain't Dr. Seuss. * Now no one sleeps! * You shouldn't have buried me, I'm not dead. * You can check in, but you can't check out. * Welcome to Wonderland, Alice. A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child * Hey, Danny! Better not dream and drive! * Faster than a bastard maniac. More powerful than a local madman. It's: Super Freddy! Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare * Every town has an Elm Street. HAAA HA HA! * No screamin' while the bus is in motion! * ''up as the Wicked Witch of the West, riding a broomstick I'll get you, my pretty! And your little soul, too! * Now I'm playing with power! * Hmm... great graphics. * You forgot about the Power Glove! * Hey, I beat my high score! * I forgot how much it hurts... to be human! * Nice hearing from you, Carlos * Kung Fu this, Bitch. * What's with kids today, huh? No respect. * Sticks and stones may break my bones, but nothing will ever kill me. Well, let's see now. First, they tried burning me. off thumb Then they tried burying me. off index finger But this... this is my favorite. They even tried holy water! off middle finger, drops hand out of frame and holds it up again with all fingers intact''But I just keep on tickin'... because they promised me that. Wes Craven's New Nightmare * Pick a pet for the rugrat bitch. * Miss me? * Ever play, Skin the Cat? Freddy vs. Jason * ''narrating My children... from the very beginning, it was the children who gave me my power. The Springwood Slasher, that's what they called me. My reign of terror was legendary. Dozens of children would fall by my blades. Then the parents of Springwood came for me, taking justice into their own hands. When I was alive, I might have been a little naughty, but after they killed me, I became something much, much worse. The stuff nightmares are made of. The children still feared me, and their fear gave me the power to invade their dreams, and that's when the fun REALLY began. Until they figured out a way to forget about me. To erase me completely. Being dead wasn't a problem, but being forgotten, now that's a BITCH!!!! I can't come back if nobody remembers me. I can't come back if nobody's AFRAID. I had to search the bowels of Hell, but I found someone, someone who'll make 'em remember. He may get the blood, but I'll get the glory, and that fear is my ticket home. * The only thing to fear is fear himself. * knocking Jason around the room like a pinball machine Tilt. * I should warn you, princess: The first time tends to get a little... messy. * to shoot gas bottles at Jason Man the torpedoes. * Welcome to MY nightmare... * Let me handle this bitch. * These are MY children Jason. Go back where you belong! * Hey asshole! Up here! * NOT MY ARM! * How sweet. Dark meat. * Now THAT'S a face, only a mother could love! * Welcome to my world, bitch. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) * Did you know...that after the heart stops beating, the brain keeps functioning for over 7 minutes? ...We got 6 more minutes to play. * This wont hurt... one... little... bit! * Why are you screaming when I haven't even cut you yet? * Now that you have me; what game do you want to play next? * How's this for a wet dream? * I'm your boyfriend now. * It's real. I'm real. * Now, why don't you just fucking die? * You really shouldn't fall asleep in class. * One, two, guess who's coming for you. * Tag. You're it. ''Freddy's Nightmares * That was then, this, is now. ''himself with his glove, green ooze comes out Springwood's nightmares are just beginning. * some flowers, picks a flower and smells it She loves me, another flower she loves me not, another flower she loves me, she loves me NOT! catch on fire * If you're in Springwood now, then you're all mine. * It's the graveyard shift, when I get hungry. * is spinning, globe stops, Freddy rips globe apart, revealing his head Today, Springwood! Tomorrow, the world! KA-BOOM! big explosion appears on Freddy's head * If you think you're leaving Springwood, you're not going anywhere. * as a doctor, messing around with power cords An Apple a day ain't gonna keep me away. * as a doctor Remember, we make house calls. * Who's next? You? to the left Maybe you? to the right Or how about, YOU? at the screen * at the screen seriously Drugs. Now THERE'S a real nightmare. Quotes about Freddy * One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again. ** The rhyme * All day long I've been seeing that guy's weird face, and hearing those fingernails... ** Tina Gray * He was a filthy child murder who killed at least twenty kids in the neighborhood. Kids we all knew. ** Marge Thompson * The man in my dreams, he's real, isn't he? ** Kristien Parker * His name is Freddy Krueger. He was a child murderer when he was alive. After he died, he became something much, much worse. ** Nancy Thompson * You know, I saw it in my dream. Th-There was this horrible man... ** Alice Johnson * Freddy. That's his name and he's all in our heads, Nancy. ** Jesse Braun * He was a gardener. He lived in the basement of the preschool. And you kids were his life. We didn't want to believe it at first. You were all so innocent. And you, Nancy. You were his favorite of all. And then we started to notice things. ** Gwen Holbrook Category:Quotes